


The Assassin

by JOtakuAnime



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOtakuAnime/pseuds/JOtakuAnime
Summary: Disclaimer : I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.Taking a break from his job, Ando Shouta decided that he wanted to give highschool a try to get some new experiences.And it wasn't that hard for him to do achieve as he only had to take one phone call to a friend that he met through his work.With his friend's position in the school, he was able to pose as a repeater student who decided to redeem himself from skipping school that year. Although his image was quite exaggerated, his alibi was quite concrete.That is, until some familiar faces decided to join class 3-E and completely obliterated his disguise.Shouta totally need to have a talk with his friend.
Relationships: Karasuma Tadaomi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

_**Prologue** _

" I told you no, what the hell is wrong with you people?!"

Shouta raised his hands up in exasperation as he looked at the stoic person across the table from him.

Seeing that the person wasn't going to budge, he palmed his face and continued to reason " Like I told you people for how many times now, I had just taken a break and I have other plans that I wanted to experience"

Some people in the room raised an eyebrow when he said ' _experience_ ' and it didn't go unnoticed, " Not like that, _ya pervs_ " Shouta huffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

He lifted his hands to adjust the turtleneck so it would properly cover up the hickeys he got from his victim that he had just killed a couple hours prior, " _I could've done that anytime in my job anyway_ " He muttered, remembering the times he went all the way with some of his victims.

He cleared his throat and crossed his legs quickly on impulse when he realizes that they had heard his mutterings clearly.

The silence went on for a while as the person looked at him in an unamused manner before countering him " And you wouldn't be able to do so when the earth got destroyed next year"

Shouta leaned back on his seat and smirked, " Well, I better get a move on, shouldn't I?" He snarkily replied.

He sighed again as the guy seemed so determined and looked to another stoic agent at his left, " How is he much more hard headed than you, Tada-chan?" He mused, staring at the handsome specimen with amusement.

It's confusing yet funny on how fast his mood changed when he looked at the guy. No one haven't got a clue as to why and how that happened but no one also bothered to figure it out either.

He pouted when he got no reply and went back to the man in power, " Look-" Shouta quickly glanced at the name plate " Tamaki-san, even your fucking jets couldn't kill him.. How would I be any different? And you even had a whole class of students, which I'm still unsure as to why the hell y'all would do that, dedicated to kill him so you don't need m-" He stopped his ranting when he got another idea.

Shouta straightened up in his spot and leaned forward, " Why don't you just give me a few months to freshen up and if you somehow still want to hire me then I'll do it. It's a win-win, y'know" He continued, hoping that it would work to his favour.

And to his luck, Tamaki finally caved in and sighed, " Fine" He grumbled, agreeing with the male assassin and gaining a bright smile from said assassin.

The 20-year-old assassin wasted no time getting up and shaking the man's hand, he patted the back of his hand a couple of times to show his satisfaction before turning around to make his exit.

Though not before stealing a kiss on Karasuma's cheek and running away from the irritated agent with his giggles filling the hallway as he made his way back to his apartment.

* * *

Soon the sun has fallen and as Shouta was arranging the things that he'd need for tomorrow, he heard his phone rang.

He picked it up and brightened when he saw the name, he pressed answer and turned on the speaker, " Well, this is a pleasant surprise! Hi hi!" He greeted, happily. A deep chuckle rumbled through the speaker, " So you're finally attending tomorrow?" The man on the other line asked.

Shouta grinned to himself at the thought as he finally would experience the journey of a high schooler even if it was just for a year, " Yeap! Thank you by the way, I owe you one" He chirped, finally finished preparing for tomorrow.

He picked up the phone and hopped on the sofa as he heard the man on the other line said " Indeed you do". Shouta rolled his eyes at the comment and decided to ask something that was troubling him, " So you are sure it's okay that I'm a few weeks late?" He asked.

" Yes, I am. I managed to start a rumour about a repeater who finally wants to redeem himself" He said, Shouta could even hear that he was rolling his eyes at the ridiculous question.

Shouta chuckled when suddenly a thought popped up in his head, " _Oh shit_ " He cursed quietly, though it was heard by the guy.

" Hmm?"

Shouta groaned as he lifted his hands to his neck, which was covered in hickeys. He quickly got up and went to the nearest mirror to see that they are not fading anytime soon.

He sighed and went back to his seat, where the guy was patiently waiting for an answer, " Um, so I had a sudden mission by my professor and now... I got a hickey situation" Shouta trailed, gaining a laughter from the other line.

Although it did took quite a while, the laughter did eventually stop, " Just wear your beloved turtleneck, it's not as if you're actually our student" He assured the younger guy before continuing " I need to go, I will see you tomorrow". Shouta returned his goodbye before hanging up the call.

* * *

**The profile of Ando, Shouta is in the Link.**

**[Ando, Shouta](https://www.instagram.com/p/CBdZ8Ywl9x-/?igshid=1rwu6bxc8oig9) **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 : First Impressions_ **

It was quite early in the day and there are still a couple of hours before the school starts but Shouta had already woken up, showered and dressed up.

Shouta decided that he would come early and pay a visit to the friend before any of the other students could see him.

Walking out of the door, he uses the stairs instead of the elevator to the first floor as he catches up to his daily exercise.

Reaching the ground floor, he walked through the hallway to the garden so he could exit the premise.

" Good morning, Young Master. Off to your new school?"

Shouta looked behind him to see Hina, a beautiful middle-aged widow whom family he had spared and gave new identities to when he realized that they were actually good people. She was watering the flowers.

He turned fully to Hina and slowly walked backwards, " I told you people not to call me that" He said, rolling his eyes before turning back around and walking away.

After a 30-minute walk and a ride on the train, he finally arrived to the Kunugigaoka Highschool.

Grinning at the fact that he came before most students did, he skipped his way to the principal's office and knocked on the door.

" Come in"

Shouta opened the door and went into the office to see Gakuho hunched over the desk as he did his paperwork, not bothering to check who came in.

He walked closer to the desk and sat across from him, holding his head up with his hand as he waited to get noticed.

After staring at the principal for a few minutes, he finally lifted his head and locked eyes with Shouta. Shouta winked at him, " Hello~" Shouta said, waving his other hand at him.

Stopping his activity at the sight of the assassin, Gakuho put the pen down and leaned back on his seat. He crossed his arms as the end of his mouth quirked up forming a smirk.

" Shouta, isn't this a pleasure" He remarked, taking in the sight of the assassin in a school uniform. Shouta copied his movement and crossed his legs, " Well, why wouldn't I visit the guy who let me attend his school even if I'm already twenty years old" He sarcastically said, tilting his head at the guy.

Gakuho raised an eyebrow at his gesture and smirked even further, " You weren't kidding about that" He commented, pointing to his own neck as he saw the striking red spots on the assassin's neck.

Shouta sighed and tried to lift the turtleneck higher onto his neck as he felt his ears burning up at his comment. He planted his face onto the table in between them, " _He got too excited and now even my turtleneck can barely cover it_ " He grumbled into the table.

He gasped when he felt a cold touch on the nape of his neck and heard Gakuho said " They look so good on you". Shouta snorted at this and looked up, the principal's face just inches infront of his.

He raised an eyebrow at the older guy and played along. After making sure that he saw him eyeing his lips, he then said " Oh really? Do you mind planting more then?".

The older guy stared at him for a moment, although his was emotionless, he could see the amusement in the guy's eyes. Suddenly, Gakuho removed his hand and leaned backwards, " I don't mind, but I do it after the third date" He commented.

Shouta stayed leaning on the table, elbows propped on the table as he supported his head with his hands. Smirking playfully, he stared at the older guy for a little more before making a move to the door.

He stopped just before the door and looked back at the principal, " Careful, I could fall for you if you keep this gentlemanly manner up, Gaku-chan" He commented before exiting the principal's office.

* * *

A certain red head was leaning back on his seat when he saw a stranger walking up to the old school, " Hey hey Nagisa-kun," He called his friend, who in turn looked at him with a confusing look.

" Look outside... Do you think he's that rumoured ' _Repeater_ ' student?" He said, gesturing to the approaching guy in the turtleneck.

Nagisa blinked at his question before he and the other students who heard him looked outside the window to see a kind-looking guy in their school uniform looking around the environment in amusement as he approached their building.

" I think so, Karma-kun" Nagisa commented as he saw the guy quickly looked at him and flashed him a quick smile, to which the teen flashed back a polite smile.

Nagisa ' _hmm_ 'ed and looked back at Karma after the guy turned his attention to elsewhere, " He seems nice though" He said positively.

Karma smirked in amusement, before propping his head on his hands as he was deep in though, " Really? Then why does he need to repeat the grade so many times?" He thought out loud before snapping out of his thoughts.

He looked back at the older guy through the class window and observed, " _I'm sure we'll figure it out soon enough_ " He mumbled, waving dismissively at Nagisa who gave him a questioning look.

* * *

" _Nurufufufufu_ "

The ever-smiling teacher was speeding through air happily as he had just ate some free delicious sushi in Japan. He sped pass someone wearing a school uniform, someone who he hadn't seen before.

He took a moment to process and finally realized what had happened after he got into the office, where Karasuma and Irina were marking the papers.

The yellow mutant moved in great speed while flailing his tentacles around in panic, " _W-W-Why didn't you tell me that we have a new student?! I need to make a great first impression to him!! Should I change my outfit?! Should I use a bowtie? Sho-_ " The monster continue on to ramble as he successfully gained the attentions of the other teachers.

Karasuma quickly cut him off and furrowed his eyebrows, " _What?_ I wasn't informed of this" He said, quickly using his phone to question his superior.

Irina just rolled her eyes and continued on marking the papers, not caring who the new kid was. As long as she could finish this pile of paperwork, she's happy.

As Karasuma was waiting for his superior to answer, he walked towards the window to search for the so-called new kid. But to his dismay, he wasn't quick enough as the kid had already walked into the building.

He walked out of the office and walked around the building for a while in hopes of finding the new kid but he only stumbled upon a group of girls.

" _He's so handsome_ " " _He's such a gentleman!_ " " _Darn that Kanzaki-chan! I didn't think she'd make the first move!_ "

_(The last one was Rio ofcourse)_

He heard them gossiping about the new guy and decided to just leave them alone to their gossips.

Guess he just had to wait for his turn to teach them.

* * *

" This is actually a cool place" Shouta commented to himself as he observed his surroundings. He also observed the surrounding woods and quickly note to himself to explore the areas later.

He could quickly see the class through the window and flashed a quick smile when he made eye contact with one of the students.

' _That guy's cute.. Not my type but cute_ ' He mused.

He stopped still for a second when he saw a blur of yellow in his line of sight, or at least that's what he thought he saw. " I must be imagining things" He muttered to himself, shaking his head before walking inside the building.

The wood creaks under his feet as he entered the building, he continued to walk around the building before he stumbled upon a group of girls talking in the hallway.

He approached the girl nearest to him and tapped on her shoulder. The girl with short green hair turned around and took a step back in surprise, making the others to turn their attentions to him.

He flashed them a charming smile and apologized for the sudden contact, " I'm sorry miss but could you point me to the direction of the classroom?" He politely asked.

A beautiful blackette walked forward and held out her hand, " My name's Kanzaki, Yukiko" She said, smiling gently at him as he smiled back at her.

Shouta took her hand up to his lips and kissed it as he looked at her through his lashes, " Ando, Shouta" He said simply before letting go of the girl's hand.

He watched the other girls gaped at his gesture as Kanzaki blinked rapidly before quickly pulling herself together. She nodded and gestured him to follow her, " Let's go, Shouta-san" She said.

Shouta disguised his amusement with his smile and followed her to the classroom, leaving the other girls to gossip about the new gentle-mannered guy.

They made a few turns and finally arrived to the classroom, she opened door and led him inside. The other students inside turned their heads to see the so-called ' _Repeater_ ' kid.

Kanzaki led him to the seat at the back, and pointed at three seats, the two seats to the left of a red headed guy and the one to the right of the red headed guy. " Just pick any of those three, they are unoccupied" She told him.

He nodded and thanked her for the help as she walked back to her seat. He took a seat to the left of the red headed guy and settled in.

" Hey"

Shouta blinked and looked to his right, the red headed guy was looking at him with interest, " How old are you?" He suddenly asked, gaining a snort of amusement from the assassin.

" _Karma-kun!_ " He heard a whisper-shout from his left, it was the blue haired guy that he saw before. He was shaking his head at the guy as if he was telling him not to act up.

' _So red head is fun and blue head is cute_ ' Shouta noted to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 : Oh For Fuck's Sake_ **

Shouta realized that the red haired guy was still waiting for his reply and tilted his head, " How old do you think I am?" He asked, smiling in amusement.

He saw the playful glint on the red haired guy's eyes as he grinned, " Around thirty-one years old or something?" He asked, keeping an innocent tone in his statement.

" _Karma-kun!!_ " He heard the blue haired guy whisper-shouted at the red head again and chuckled in amusement. But he's not going to bother assuring the guy as he's determined to win this game.

Shouta let out a sigh and grinned at the red head, " Well, I wish" He retorted, clearly catching the guy off-guard for a second before the smirked back.

The red haired guy continued to stare at Shouta for a few more minutes before holding out his hand, " Akabane, Karma".

Shouta grinned as he had won, took his hand and shook his hand, " Ando, Shouta. Nice meeting you, Akabane-san" He said as Karma shook his head and said " Just call me Karma, it's much nicer to hear"

After that, some other people approached Shouta and introduced themselves; Shiota Nagisa, Kayano Kaede, Isogai Yuma, Okuda Manami and some others.

* * *

The bell finally rang and the student are now in their seats as they waited for the teacher to come.

Ando Shouta, who was drinking at the time and had no idea about the class's situation, choked on his drink when he saw who the homeroom teacher was as the yellow monster walked in with his tentacles wriggling around his frame.

" I heard that we have a new stud- Oh my God, what happened?! Are you sick?!" The teacher quickly stopped his sentence when he saw the new student coughing at the back

He quickly patted him at the back while running around the poor assassin which made him look as if he appeared in two places while the class just watched their panicking teacher worry over the new student.

As Shouta finally got the water out of his air pipe, he waved his hand to signal the teacher that he was okay. " I'm fine, I'm fine" He said, ignoring Karma's chucklings from beside him as the pattings on his back eventually stopped.

" I'm Ando, Shouta by the way but-" He slowly stood up from his chair and cleared his throat, " Could I go to the principal's office for a bit?" He asked politely to the teacher, who tilted his head in confusement.

When he wasn't getting an answer, the teacher decided to press as he had thought of the worst possible scenario; which is, the student didn't like him, " Um.. Why?" He asked while the other students watched them in interest.

Shouta sighed and slumped back down on his seat, it's either he tells him now and talk to Gaku-chan or just hang on and talk to him during the break. Well, it would be better to keep the informations to himself as long as he can. 

Shouta smiled and shook his head, " Nevermind sir, but can I ask who is your acting handler from the government?" He asked, still keeping up the charade.

Shouta heard a shuffle from the front as a voice followed it up, " Oh," It was Kaede who spoke up " It's Karasuma-sensei.. You didn't know?"

To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. " Karasuma... _sensei_?" He managed to keep the surprise from his facial expression but his voice unfortunately gave it out.

This time it was Okuda who answered him, " Yeap, he taught us physical education" She said as Shouta nodded, finally processing the situation.

The classroom full of students that were responsible to kill this guy was literally this class. He's totally going to have a talk with Gaku-chan.

He took a deep breath and nodded, " Alright, I'm alright. I'm sorry for that, I was just confused" He said, making up a totally non fool-proof excuse to the class before saying that he could continue the class now.

As Koro-sensei _(he heard one of the students call him that)_ continued the homeroom class to the maths class, Shouta's head was full of thoughts as he contemplated whether he stay or just leave the hell out of here.

Everytime he was deep in thought, he'd always shake one of his leg and nibble on his lower lip as a habit. So everytime he snapped out of the thought, he'd be left with quite a swollen lip.

He glanced around the room and decided to ask a little more before he decides, " _Hey Karma-kun_ ," He whispered as the red head turned to him, raising an eyebrow at his swollen lower lip.

He continued " When is Tad-" He cleared his throat to stop himself " Karasuma-sensei's class?". The red head thought for a second before answering, " After this" He said.

' _Oh for fuck's sake_ ' Shouta silently sighed, eyebrows twitched as he finally accepted his fate all the while blaming Gakuho in his mind.

The man knew about his situation and the government trying to recruit him, so there's no other explanation other than the man deliberately didn't tell him that the class was actually this particular class.

He's totally going to get back at him one way or another.

* * *

One of the unfortunate effects of the previous event is that Shouta was too preoccupied with the current situation that he had forgotten all about the hickeys that had practically littered his neck.

So when he changed into the PE uniform, the other students literally balled their eyes out, especially Okajima.

" Oh my! OH MY!"

Shouta snapped out of his daze and looked around to see that every guy in the locker room was staring at him either with a smirk or widened eyes.

He raised an eyebrow at them and looked at Okajima who was pointing at him, " What?" He asked his classmate, very much confused at the reaction.

And then it hit him, he was shirtless in the middle of the locker room. With some of his faded scars out in the open.

' _Shit_ '

He quickly pulled on the PE shirt to cover them up and waited for their reaction.

He saw Okajima laugh hysterically, " _Hahaha!_ The hickeys, man! Holy shit, they are still out in the open!" He exclaimed, gesturing wildly to his neck.

Shouta let out a silent sigh before rolling his eyes at the younger guy's childish behaviour, " What, never seen a hickey before? Don't be such a virgin, he ***** was just too excited" He commented, smirking at the suddenly silent student while Karma chuckled at his comment.

He was lucky that this old rotten down building didn't really have any good lights so his faded scars was not visible at all.

He waited for a while until the room was cleared out and then quickly changed his pants because the scars on his legs were new and had only faded a little.

He contemplated on changing back to his turtleneck but basically half the class had already seen it and his cover going to be blown when Karasuma sees him so he decided not to.

Walking out to the field, he saw the back profile of Karasuma as the other students were looking at the red spots on his neck, the girls actually looked very shock.

Yet their reactions didn't make their PE teacher to turn around and check it out.

He rubbed the back of his neck, not because of the stares but because he was about to see Karasuma, the unbelievably handsome agent from the government that offered him a job which he declined just the day before.

But before he could greet Karasuma, he was ambushed by Koro-sensei, who fussed over him.

" _Oh my God_ , Ando-kun!! What-Who-When?!" Each of his limbs were trapped by a tentacle, two tentacles were used by Koro-sensei to pull on the handkerchief that he had bitten and one other tentacle he used to wipe out his tears.

" You just came and yet you grew up so fast!" He cried. Literally.

Koro-sensei's stunt took everybody's attention.

Karasuma, who was waiting for the new kid to come out, turned around to see a familiar assassin being fussed over by the octopus. He stared at the assassin, quite surprised at his presence.

Irina, who had also heard the exclamation through the window of the office, walked out to the field to see what the commotion was. She widened her eyes when she saw Shouta being wriggled around by the giant octopus.

" _Shou-kun?_ "

* * *

*** Japanese language doesn't have any gendered pronouns**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 3 : Long Time Friend_ **

After a while, Shouta started to get annoyed by being wriggled around, so he tried to get out of his hold. Pulling on his limbs, " Would you let me go" He said, one syllable for each pull.

Koro-sensei realized what he was trying to do and let go of the annoyed assassin, who huffed while smoothing out his outfit.

Shouta stretched out his limbs and checked out whether there was a mark on his skin. After smoothing out his hair, he was finally content with everything.

And now that nothing was out of place, he looked up and saw everyone and literally everyone was looking at him.

Shouta awkwardly shifted on his spot, avoiding Karasuma's eyes and cleared his throat. " Uh," He trailed " I'm just gonna go- _mmph_ " He was cut off when he felt a hand on his chin, lifting his head to the side as he felt pressure on his mouth and lips forced to be separated.

**_1-Hit, 7-Hits, 15-Hits, 20-Hits, 30-Hits_ **

He froze up for a second before recognizing the pair of blue eyes infront of him, recognizing the weak hits that she gave him. He smirked in amusement, at least her kiss did progress a bit.

She tried to further deepen the kiss by putting his hands on his cheeks, he saw the confused/frustrated look in her eyes and raised an eyebrow to mock her before taking the lead.

_**14-Hits, 27-Hits, 42-Hits, 64-Hits, 85-Hits** _

He felt her body limp in his arms as her legs finally buckled under her and spared her any more hits before she fainted.

After seperating their mouths, he supported her figure by using one of his arms to hold her close and the other arm to swipe off the residue saliva.

Shouta looked at the gasping figure at his side smugly. " I see that you've improved but" He made a ' _Really_ ' face before continuing " Not so much as I hoped but your resistance actually went up from 60 to 85.. That's quite an increase".

When he didn't get a reply back, he sighed and picked Irina up bridal style, " Come on, let me get you to a sea-" He said before looking up to see that they had an audience to their show.

He awkwardly smiled at the class and turned to the teacher in charge, " Uh.. Mind if I sit this one out, Tad- " He cleared his throat again, " Karasuma-sensei?" He said, wincing and quickly averting his gaze when he made eye contact with him.

He didn't really wait for an answer from the agent and quickly carried Irina to the outside corridor around the field, he ignored the whispers of the students and the barking of Karasuma for them to quiet down.

He put her down on the bench where she was shaded from the sunlight so she could cool down. He smiled and patted her head, " It's been a while, Rina-chan" He said to the blonde.

She smiled back and laid her head on his shoulder when he sat beside her on the bench, " Yeah, Shou-chan" She replied, intertwining her hands to his left hand.

Irina sighed, " Say, have you gotten a guy? Or is that just from a job?" She asked, asking about the hickeys that are visible on his neck.

Shouta leaned his head onto hers, watching the students trained by Karasuma as Koro-sensei cheered them on. " A job," He chuckled " The man was too excited. And let me tell you, the sex was..." He stopped for a second to think while making a disgusted noise.

" Just a little above average"

Irina laughed, she lifted her head from his shoulder as she was starting to feel better, and lightly punched his shoulder, " Well unlucky you" She commented as Shouta laughed along with her.

For the whole PE class, they decided to catch up with each other as they hadn't meet face to face for 6 years. The couple of old friends laughed along and chatted through the hour, not realizing that the yellow creature was watching their gestures from the other side of the field.

After a while, the students are finally going back to the locker room to change. Irina stood up and stretched, " Well, the next class is mine, shall we go 'o student of mine?" She said playfully, handing out her hand for him to take.

Shouta smirked in amusement and shook his head, " Maybe later," He glanced at the approaching PE teacher " I think I'm going to have a talk with the handsome agent" He said, winking at Irina who rolled her eyes.

Irina's hand was still held out infront of him, " Well then, I'm not missing that talk, they're still changing y'know" She said as he finally took her hand.

As Karasuma passed them, they heard him simply said " Office". They followed the stoic agent to the teacher's office with Koro-sensei trailing behind them.

The teachers taking their seats in the office, Shouta was left to stand beside Karasuma. He shifted his weight back and forth on his two feet as the silence went on while he waited for Karasuma to begin their talk.

Karasuma sighed in their seat and turned to his right to look at the younger assassin, " What are you doing here?" He asked, crossing his arms as if he was a teacher scolding a student. Well, technically Karasuma is his teacher.

Shouta shrugged, " It was not my idea, Gaku-chan's the one who put me in here" He said, raising hands in surrenders as he heard Koro-sensei choking at the nickname.

Karasuma only raised an eyebrow as if to tell him to elaborate, Shouta sighed, " Well, the experience that I told you people about was-" He waved his hands to gesture at his surroundings and reluctantly continued " having a normal life"

He chewed on the inside of his cheek and shrugged again, " And what better way to experience it by being a high schooler" He said, suddenly finding the floor the most interesting thing in the room.

" SHOUTA-KUN"

He was suddenly hugged by the numerous tentacles of a crying octopus, Koro-sensei rubbed his circular head at the top of the assassin's head.

Shouta made a confused sound and looked at the other two teachers, " Is he always like this?" He asked in exasperation, gesturing at the yellow octopus atop of his head with his eyes.

Irina rested her head on her hand with her elbow propped on her desk, " Only for his precious students" She said, her tone full of humour.

Shouta sighed and used his skill to expertly slip out of the holds, he yet again smoothed out his outfits and hair. " No offense Koro-sensei, but the only people that I intentionally let to hold me are-" He stopped and gestured at his neck to imply what he meant.

He chuckled when Koro-sensei suddenly gasped and quickly moved away from the assassin, he then heard someone cleared his throat. Turning around, he saw Karasuma with an unamused expression, still waiting for explanation.

Shouta smiled sheepishly and sighed as he continued his story " So I contacted Gaku-chan who I know owned a school, I actually met him about 5 years ago.. Charming guy".

He heard Karasuma grunted, " So it is really his doing" He grumbled as Shouta nodded, " Yeah and the fact that I told him about my situation totally made me convinced that he did it in purpose" He said, not realizing that he was pouting at the thought.

* * *

After a few calls here and there, it was now set that Ando Shouta would be joining class 3-E under the disguise of a tranferred ' _Repeater_ ' student.

" -and so he'll be joining you guys until either the earth is destroyed or you guys graduate," Karasuma explained infront of the class as said class was looking at the assassin who already changed to their usual uniform, turtleneck covering the hickeys.

" Any questions?"

As soon as Karasuma asked the particular question, quite a number of hands shot up.

This is going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah... For your information, this story starts before episode 7 season 1.
> 
> And also I'm using the 'Family Name, Given Name' structure for their names.


End file.
